Golden Train: A Tokio Hotel ficton
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: she woke up to find Bill in a very poetic mood, also a slightly Angst-y one. But if she had the chance to ride the Golden train, would she take it, or would she stay? Reposted from storysongs Written around the song Golden Train by Justin Nozuka,


**okay people!  
Same thing as in "falling in love"  
This was taken out of the story compilation "Story songs"  
As always!  
Thanks for reading and review!**

Hannah.

**The song is Justin Nozuka's  
Golden Train.**

**Really pretty song. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A very flat haired Bill Kaulitz looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

The bright moonlight was seeping in through the open window.  
He looked down at her sweet face; her pale skin seemed to glow in the light.

Shadows flickered on the walls as she shifted a bit.

Her face was pressed into his armpit, leaving her bare back exposed in tantalizing beauty.

He brushed a stray brown lock out of her face.

"Hmm…? What?" she muttered as she woke at his gentle touch.

She flipped over, exposing her naked body.  
With grace she pulled the sheet over her and propped herself up on one elbow as she looked at him with blurry green eyes.  
Always inquisitive were they.

They seemed to glow in the darkness.

Bill smiled at her and replied to her question.  
He knew she preferred English, so even though he was uncomfortable with it he spoke it for her.

"Don't you wake up yet." He said as he fingered a lock of hair.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Give me some time, to watch you asleep, oh Engel von mien."

"Are you all right? You look funny." She said.

"I, I will be fine, As long as your near me oh Engel von mien."

"Your English sucks." She stated.

He laughed and rolled over and hovered over her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said looking up at him.

"But tomorrow if a Golden Train came to take you away would you go or would you stay?"

"Why is the train Golden? Why not a nice shiny red?" She asked.

"Here in this cozy room just me and you, oh cuddling and kissing making sweet love shooting star wishing and watch the sun come up.  
And then we'll sleep all day."

"Well aren't we in a poetic mood?" She laughed.

"Yes. I should think we are." Bill retorted as he kissed her. "But be serous."

"Okay, I will…yes I plan to sleep all day."

"What will happen while we are asleep love?" Bill asked, still looking into her eyes.

"I don't know…What do you think we should do?"

"Meet in our dreams and live life our way. Drop it all off and we'll fly away. Dip through the stars and wake up slowly."

"Hmmm…..That sounds nice…would you take me on a cloud like Aladdin?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Okay. I will." He said still over her.

He took a deep breath and asked again; "But tomorrow if a Golden Train came to take you away. Would you go or would you stay?"

"What is your obsession with this golden train?" she sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Outside, the stars were starting to get washed out with sunlight.

"Its. Its just I don't feel like I know anything any more." Bill sighed as he flopped onto his back.

"So we choose now to get all angst-y" She asked.  
Her short hair fell in front of her face. With a huff she blew it out of her eyes.

He rolled his eyes in the smoky dark.

"The one thing I know for sure, Is my love for you is deeper then any root or stone mamma told me, so don't walk the streets alone."

"Umm…was that saposta be sweet because I did not under stand a word of that." She laughed.

Bill flipped over on his side and sighed.

"I said, tomorrow if a Golden Train came to take you away  
would you go or would you stay?"

"Yes. I would go." she said.

Bill's face fell.

"What's the importance of this golden train Bill?" She asked very seriously.

"It's a metaphor." Bill said.

"I figured that…" She said.

"I'm asking if something better came along would you take it?"

"…Something better then you, you mean?" she asked.

"Ja."

This time she sat up and sat on his waist.

As she took his face in her hands she said "Bill no fucking middle name Kaulitz, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nothing better will ever come along. Yes, maybe something of equal value but nothing better. You understand that don't you?" He just looked at her.

"Damn it Bill! You are the only one, I don't know why you think I am just in it for the fame, or the money, and you know me! You know I would never do that to any one." She spoke the truth.

"I know…" he whispered into her hair.

She stretched out and lied on his chest as he rapped his arms around her.

"Hannah?" he mumbled into her ear after a few moments.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you marry me?"


End file.
